marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fahnbullah Eddy (Earth-616)
, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = 5'6" | Height2 = (as Eddy; 5'11" as Gorilla Girl) | Weight = 116 lbs | Weight2 = (as Eddy; 475 as Gorilla Girl) | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | Hair2 = (as Eddy; brown fur as Gorilla Girl) | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = Avengers Assemble #1 | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Licensed super hero; former carnival performer | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Steven Grant; Pat Broderick | First = | First2 = | Last = Marvel Zombies: Evil Evolution Vol 1 1 | Quotation = I'm black. I'm female. I turn into a gorilla, and nobody's ever heard of me. I might as well have cannon fodder stamped on my forehead. | Speaker = Gorilla Girl | HistoryText = A carnival performer with the ability to turn into a gorilla, Fahnbullah Eddy and the rest of her fellow performers had their souls stolen by the magician Moondark and turned into his mindless slaves. The carnival was freed from Moondark by Spider-Man and Ghost Rider and their souls returned. Sometime after the incident with Moondark, Eddy and her fellow carnival performers Six and Muck briefly operated as a superhero team called the Freaks. In their only known outing as such, the team saved a doctor from being kidnapped by the villains Hammer and Anvil. Initiative After the Civil War, she was listed as a potential recruit for the Initiative, and eventually joined it. Marvel Apes vs. Marvel Zombies While in training at Camp Hammond, Eddy befriended her fellow recruit Speedball. When Speedball disappeared on a mission in Los Angeles, Eddy joined wannabe reporter Jane Potter and ape-like mutant Gibbon in breaking the last person who had seen Speedball, the inexperienced young hero Ape X, out of H.A.M.M.E.R. custody. After freeing Ape X, Eddy and the group traveled through a portal to the Monkeyverse to save Speedball. Just as that world was being besieged by Zombies. With help from Spider-Monkey and the zombie head of Mister Fantastic, the group was able to set up a time machine which would allow them to stop the Zombie Invasion. The plan required one of their group to travel back in time and destroy the portal between the two worlds before Speedball had been pulled through, causing the breach that the Zombies entered. The catch to this was that it would either trap the traveler in the Monkeyverse or erase them from existence entirely. Ape X volunteered but was knocked out by Eddy who took his place. Eddy succeeded in destroying the portal using the enchanted monkey-wrench taken off the killed-by-zombies Wrencher, creating a split timeline, leaving only Ape X and Jane Potter with memories of what happened. Eddy's fate after this is unknown. | Powers = Gorilla Transformation: Gorilla Girl can transform into a talking gorilla at will and has superhuman strength, lifting 3 tons. She is also very agile in both forms. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = An Enchanted Monkey-Wrench taken off the body of the deceased Monkeyverse version of the Wrecker. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Gorilla Girl at the Marvel appendix }} Category:Shapeshifters Category:Trained by Taskmaster Category:Ape Form Category:Unknown Origin Category:Camp Hammond Trainees